Max Is Back
by Cheer4real
Summary: Sequel to Every Schools Nightmare. Max escapes from his prison and is ready for revenge. He meets up with someone from the Davenports past. In order to become closer with the Lab Rats, Max cloaks himself as a high school student. What happens when Bree trusts him a little too much and ends up being kidnapped. What will her family do? What will happen to her? Read to find out.


**I'm baaaaaack! I have really been wanting to release this for a while, but finally, it's here. I have decided to make a sequel to Every School's Nightmare. So here it is. This is the first chapter of Max Is Back! I reallyyyyy hope you guys enjoy this story. It's going to have a lot of action, family bonding, twist, turns, and loads more. I am really excited about this story. I think it's going to be good, and I hope you guys think it is! So here we go... drum roll, please**

 **May I present, the first chapter of Max Is Back!**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN LAB RATS**

 ** _I would like to, in advance, say sorry for any grammar and/ or spelling mistakes._**

* * *

 **Max's POV:**

This is it. This is the day I have been waiting for. The day when I finally get out of this nightmare. This prison is a living terror, but today is the day I've been waiting for.

For the past 5 months I have been locked up in this prison, but today I finally get to go through with my plan. Today is the beginning of my amazing plan. The plan where I get back at those weird kids. Where I learn all of their secrets. Today is that day.

"Come on Max. It's time for lunch." I turned to face the prison guard who was holding the gate open for me to walk out of.

"I'm comin, I'm comin," I said. I had a small smirk on my face because I knew that this would be the last meal I ever ate in this place.

After lunch, they let all the prisoners back to their cells. At lights out I got straight to work. I turned on my flashlight and opened my desk. I pulled out the key I had finally managed to still from one of the guards. I changed into the normal clothes I had stolen as well. I got the directions I had secretly printed off of the computer. These directions will lead me straight to those kids. I have done my research. I know each of their names, what school they go to, family members, ages, likes, dislikes, medical history, and online profiles. I know where they like to eat at and where they like to shop. I've been doing this for a while, every step of my plan is flawless and I know exactly what I'm doing. Nothing is going to go wrong.

I put the key in the lock and opened the cell door. I was very quiet and made sure that I had everything just right. The guards couldn't hear- that's how silent I was. I ran outside and through the main yard. This was it. I was so close to being free, but then I sat off that stupid alarm! I ran as fast as I could even though the cops were right on my heels. I finally made it to the fence, I climbed over. As I was climbing over I cut my hand on the barbwire rings. I jumped down and started running. I ran and ran and ran. I didn't stop until I was completely out of sight.

When I reached a hill, I sat down at the bottom of it and ripped a piece of my shirt off and wrapped it around my hand. I was out of breath and hungry so I decided I would sit down and eat a snack. I pulled out a granola bar I had taken out of the cafeteria and started eating it. I took out my map and looked at where I was and where I needed to be. I wasn't but about a mile and a half from the school and probably about 2 miles from my destination. I needed to get to his house so he can help me come up with a plan to get back at the Davenports. I checked my watch and saw it read 2:30. I figured I would catch some sleep before I started walking again.

* * *

 _ **Earlier that day**_

* * *

 **Bree's POV:**

"Adam! Give me my phone NOWWWW!" I yelled as I ran threw the living room. Adam took my phone because he found out I was texting a boy from school.

"Ew Bree, he said you looked beautiful today. Chase come here. We have a problem!" Adam yelled.

"What is it, Adam? I'm in the middle of my math homework for next week." Chase yelled from upstairs.

"Geekiest sentence ever, but for real, come down here." Adam shot back.

"What's the problem, Adam?" Chase asked.

"Bree is talking to a boy." Adam said making a kissy face at me. I rolled my eyes.

"So what do you guys care if I'm talking to a boy? It's just a boy." I said.

"Aww Bree likes a boy, Bree likes a boy." Chase said in a singing tone.

"Yes, Bree likes a boy, and the boy likes her. If you guys mess it up I'll kill you." I shoot at both of them. I get that my brothers care about me, but sometimes they go a bit to far. Any time I have EVER liked s boy they always scare him off. Sometimes they are suffocating, I just wished that they would actually become friends with a boy that I like instead of hating them and scaring them off.

"Bree, you aren't allowed to like boys." Adam said.

"Why not?" Chase asked.

"Because she's our sister and we don't want her to get hurt so we have to make sure she doesn't like any guys and they don't like her so they can't hurt her." Adam said.

"Well, actually that does seem pretty reasonable." Chase said smiling.

"Ugh you guys, please just give me my phone. I really like him and I think he likes me. Please." I knew my brothers could never say no to me when I do my puppy dog face and little girl voice. They were kind of like Mr. Davenport when it came to that, they could never refuse anything when I did those two things.

"Please, please, please, please. I'm begging you guys!" I said.

"Fine, here's your phone, but this Bryon better be a cool guy so I can finally have someone to hang with." Adam said handing me my phone.

"Thank you." I said smiling.

"Hey! What about me? You could hang with me, Adam." Chase said in a hurt voice.

"Chase, poor poor Chase. I said someone cool." Adam said leaving the room.

"Well, that hurt." Chase said before he turned to go back upstairs.

"Well okay then. Anywho, time for me to text Bryon."

 _Hey Bryon, I'm back, sorry my stupid brother took my phone_

 _-Bree_

 _Lol, it's fine, I do that to my sister all the time when she's talking to people_

 _-Bryon_

I was so relieved to hear that. At least now he won't think my brothers are completely insane.

 _Lol, okay_

 _-Bree_

 _I meant what I said earlier though... you did look very pretty today ;)_

 _-Bryon_

 _AWWW, well thank you so much, you know I've always kind of likes you..._

 _-Bree_

 _Well I may have kind of always liked you too_

 _-Bryon_

That text made my heart skip a beat I swear. I really hope that this works out. I really like Byron and it would be nice to finally say I'm in a relationship with someone. I just really hope that my stupid brothers don't mess it up.

Bryon and I talked until around 11:30 then Mr. Davenport said it was time for bed. I slept so good that night because for once I wasn't thinking about anything, I was just simply happy.

 **Max's POV:**

I woke up at around 5:30. I packed up my thing and got out my map. I looked at where I was and where his house was. I already knew where the Davenport family's house was but I hadn't remembered the way to his house yet.

I checked to make sure there was no trace of me ever being there and then started to walk. After about two miles of walking, I finally reached his house.

It was small but spacey. I could only imagine what the inside must look like. From what he has told me while I was in jail, he has just as much of a reason to want to get back at the Davenport family as I do.

Before I walk up to knock, I look one last time at the house. This is it. This is where it get's real. After 5 months of waiting and planning and gathering, this is it. I finally get to have revenge.

I walk up the front porch steps and take a deep breath.

I knock on the door and wait for about a total of 10 seconds. I hear a voice say "Gimme a sec." I hear some locks being unbolted, and then he finally opens the door.

"Well, it's about time you got here."

* * *

 **Oh no, was that a cliff hanger? Oh well, hehe evil me. Who do you guys think "he" is? Can you guys figure it out? I'll give you a hint... it is someone who has been on the show. ANYWAAAAYYYYS, hope you guys liked this chapter, can't wait till next. Don't forget to leave me a review and tell me how you liked it.**

 **Bye guys, see yall later :)**


End file.
